Horror Day
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Chase thought it was just going to be another day, until a mad man with a gun comes into the hospital looking for revenge.... OOps. sorry bout the mix up of chapter 8 and 9, dw its fixed now. FINISHED
1. Normal day

Chase walked into Princeton Hospital like any normal day

Chase walked into Princeton Hospital like any normal day. Today instead of going up to Houses office, he was on clinic duty. Chase frowned as he saw the large group of people waiting for him. He sighed and walked into the clinic. It was going to be a long day.

"Smith, Annabelle." Chase called out as he picked up the first file.

A nervy jumpy woman stood up and wandered over to Chase.

"Examination 1" He told the nurse behind the counter. She nodded and went on typing on her computer.

Chase closed the door behind him and ran his fingers through his blondish hair. He looked down at the file.

"So what's the matter?" Chase asked. The jumpy woman told him, Chase nodded absentmindedly as he wrote down her symptoms.

"You have the flu, go home and rest." He told her as he handed her a prescription. She nodded and walked out.

Chase followed and went to pick up the second file, he was about to call out the second name when he heard a loud bang and then people screaming, Chase felt circular hot metal pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move Dr. Chase." A voice growled behind him. Chase freaked and turned around. A gun hit him across the face, Chase fell to the ground, the ground rushing up to meet him, before he passed out he heard Wilson shouting his name.


	2. Wilsons POV

Chase walked into Princeton Hospital like any normal day

Wilson watched as Chase casually strolled in, he looked slightly distracted and bored and then surprised as he saw all of the patients waiting for him.

Wilson remembered the conversation him and House had last night over drinks at Houses favorite pub.

As usual House was complaining about work, about his team, and about Chase.

"The wombat doesn't know when to be shut up." House laughed rather drunkenly. Wilson just nodded and drank more.

He didn't really see where House was coming from, the young Australian, or wombat as House called him, was quite good at his job.

"Oh and House, I'd rather you didn't talk to my ex wives." Wilson added. House laughed and acted shocked.

"But why? We have the best conversations about you." House laughed, Wilson laughed too but only half-heartily.

Wilson finished talking to his patient that was dying and was discussing treatments about how to make his life more comfortable and less painful before he died.

Wilson wrote down the prescription for pain med and showed out his patient.

He checked his list his next one wasn't due for another hour, so he decided to go down to the clinic to see how Chase was going.

As the elevator doors were about to shut a familiar cane poked through.

"Oh great." Wilson groaned to himself as House came into the elevator.

"You're not going down to see the wombat are you?" House asked.

"And hello to you too House." Wilson said as he stepped off on the clinic floor.

"Fine then." House called after him. Wilson shook his head and walked towards the clinic.

"Dr. Wilson, can I speak to you for a moment?" Cuddy asked. Wilson stopped and looked at her.

"In my office." She said. Wilson sighed.

"If it's about House I really don't want to." He said slowly. Cuddy glared at him.

"Now," Cuddy ordered as she stalked off. Wilson grudgingly followed.

"I need you to talk to House and get him to do his evaluations on his team." Cuddy told him. Wilson sighed.

"I'm not Houses keeper, I can't tell him what to do." Wilson told her

"He listens to you!" Cuddy said angrily. Wilson laughed.

"As if, he has boundary issues. He won't listen to what you tell him." Wilson argued.

Cuddy's eye twitched.

"Well it was a waste of time arguing with you Dr. Wilson, leave." She told him. Wilson nodded and walked out and back towards the clinic.

He got to the desk when he saw a masked figure run in and fire a shot into the air, people screamed. His heart sank when he saw the man put the gun to the back of Chase's neck and growl something at him which Wilson was out of range to hear.

Wilson saw Chase turn around and get hit across the face with the butt of the gun. Chase was falling towards the floor.

"CHASE!" Wilson yelled out in terror as he ran towards Chase.


	3. Why?

Wilson ran towards Chase, who was sprawled on the floor, and skidded towards him

Wilson ran towards Chase, who was sprawled on the floor, and skidded towards him. The gunman calmly raised his gun and pointed it at Wilson, but Wilson didn't notice. He gently turned Chase onto his back and lifted his head onto his knee. Blood was slowly trickling down Chases head.

"Chase, come on wake up!" Wilson cried out, Chase didn't stir. The gunman stared at Wilson and Chase, but did nothing.

Wilson pressed his fingers against Chase's neck, his pulse was steady, but the blood wouldn't stop trickling. Wilson tapped Chases face.

"Come on Chase wake up or House will seriously fire you." Wilson said, his voice shaking. Finally Chase stirred, his eyes flickered opened. Chase stared at Wilson.

"Wilson, what happened? My head…." Chase trailed off as he tried to sit up but fell back down. The gunman grinned.

"If you're so dizzy you shouldn't try getting up Doctor Chase." He laughed. Wilson and Chase looked at him.

"What do you want?" Wilson demanded, the gunman eyes flickered towards Wilson before going back to Chase.

"But I need you and Dr. Wilson here to get up and walk into that examination room there." He said pointing his gun towards the examination room door. Chase and Wilson stayed still, the gunman raised his gun and pointed it at Chase.

"That wasn't a request."

Wilson helped Chase to his feet and supported him into the examination room, the gunman followed close behind. The patients on the ground in the clinic looked half relieved and half worried that the gunman left them behind but took Chase and Wilson.

"Lock the door." The gunman demanded, Wilson lowered Chase into a chair before slowly walking back towards the door, he quickly peered out of it and he saw Cuddy talking to the nurse in the clinic.

"Hurry up Dr. Wilson." The gunman growled placing the gun in between two of Chases ribs, Chase whimpered as the gunman pushed the gun further. Wilson shut the door quickly. Wilson turned and looked at the gunman who still had the gun in Chase's side.

The gunman withdrew the gun and walked towards the window, Wilson walked back over to Chase's side.

The gunman growled as he watched the police cars pulling into the hospital.

"What made you so god damn mad you did this?" Chase asked, the gunman glared at Chase and walked over to him, pulled him out the chair and pushed him against the wall and held his arm against Chases throat, ignoring Wilsons yell of protest. The gunman put pressure against Chase's throat making it hard for him to breathe. Chase slowly started turning white as he tried to get the mans arm off him.

"Let him go!" Wilson yelled and he tried to pull the gunman off him, the gunman threw him off with ease. Wilson flew back and hit his head on the cabinet and Chase passed out.

The gunman took his arm off Chases throat and the young doctor slid to the ground.

"Wh-What h-happened?" Wilson gasped, The gunman knelt in front of him.

"You're supposed to be the best doctors, but Dr. Houses team turned her away saying it was just the flu, now she is dead. This is my revenge for her." He growled. Wilson looked at Chase who was slumped against the wall, unconscious again, before passing out himself, leaving the gunman to think of what to do with them….

Hey guys please read and review….

Sorry its taken so long but with computer troubles and the assignments building up it is hard to get on…

The part when the gunman tried to strangle Chase was from experience, a girl did that to me at school and I couldn't breathe and when my face finally turned white for some strange reason, my friends finally pulled her off me….

Loads of Love HGP


	4. Who screamed?

House stepped out of the elevator and onto his offices floor

House stepped out of the elevator and onto his offices floor. Slowly he limped towards his office but stopped, turned around and started heading towards the stairs when he saw Cuddy come out of it.

House had his hand on the door handle when…

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled at him, House turned around slowly.

"Damn so close." House muttered. Cuddy walked towards him quickly, House noticed she looked tired, and if possible scared almost.

"What is it Cuddy? I have patients." House asked looking down at his cane. Cuddy glared at him.

"Since when have you cared if you have patients or not?" She asked sourly. House shrugged as he limped towards his office.

"A gunman came into the hospital and took two doctors hostage." Cuddy yelled after him. House stopped, turned around and stared at her.

"Which two doctors?" He asked slowly. Cuddy looked sad.

"Chase and Wilson."

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked the sergeant out at the front of the hospital. The sergeant shook his head.

"We haven't been able to talk to him, every time we try he hurts one of your doctors Ma'am." He said regretfully "But he did say that his wife didn't have the flu and she died. Does that mean anything to you?" Cuddy shook her head and looked at House, who was casually leaned against a wall.

"House, does it sound familiar?" Cuddy asked shortly. House looked up at her.

"Welll, there are around a good two hundred that we have diagnosed with the flu, because funnily enough, its flu season." House said sarcastically. Cuddy glared at him.

"Now isn't the time for jokes House." She said sternly, House shrugged and looked back down at the ground. The sergeant looked bewildered. Cuddy turned towards him.

"So, any ideas how you are going to get my doctors out of there?" She asked. The sergeant shook his head.

"Not yet Ma'am." He bowed his head and walked away to the marked car.

Cameron and Foreman ran over to Cuddy and House.

"What happened? We just got evacuated and someone said something about a crazed gunman and something about Chase and Wilson, what's happening?" Cameron rushed. Foreman nodded quickly.

"Yeah what's happening?" He panted. Cuddy and House looked at each other.

"Their all yours." House said as he limped away. Cuddy glared at him.

"House? House?!" She called out angrily after him. Cameron and Foreman waited. Cuddy told them what she knew.

"A gunman came running into the hospital this morning and placed a gun to the back of Chases head," Cameron shook as she heard it "Chase turned around and was hit across the face with the gun, Wilson ran over and checked to see if he was okay, once Chase woke up the gunman ordered Wilson and Chase into one of the examination rooms." Cuddy slowed down.

"We have no idea what's happening?" Cameron and Foreman looked at each freaked. A gunshot and scream rang out from the hospital. Everyone jumped in alarm.

"Who screamed? What happened?" Everyone asked at once, House looked over sadly.

"I know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thanks for reading please read and review, I love all the reviews…. I left you with a cliffy, so you'll have to wait till I update to see whats happened :D:D:D I am soooo evil :D:D


	5. GoodBye Dr Wilson

Chase hadn't passed out, just, he was semi-conscious

Chase hadn't passed out, just, he was semi-conscious. He had barely heard what the crazy guy with the gun had said to Wilson. Chases head was bobbing as he struggled to stay conscious. Chase looked over to Wilson, and saw that he was out of it. Chase shook his head to get rid of the light headedness. The crazy gunman noticed this and walked over to Chase.

"You finally awake Dr. Chase." He growled, Chase turned his head away, only to have it forced back to look at the gunman.

"Look at me Dr. Chase!" He ordered, Chase tried to focus, but he was seeing doubles.

"You killed my wife," The gunman spat "You, House and Foreman killed my wife, she died a week ago, and I have no money for the funeral service because of all the hospitals visits only to get turned down with, it's the flu. It wasn't the flu!" Chase tried to think, but found it hard. The gunman shook him, hard, so his head whacked the wall behind him repeatedly. Chase struggled more to hang on, he could feel more blood trickling down the back of his head, Damn it, he thought.

"S-stop." Wilson muttered "This isn't going to solve anything. Hurting. Chase. None of it." He gasped as he tried to stand up. The gunman glared at Wilson.

"I have no problem with you Dr. Wilson, you are not on Houses team." He muttered.

"Then let him go." Chase gasped as he struggled to focus "You have nothing against him, only me, House and Foreman, just let Wilson go." The gunman shook his head and grinned evilly.

"I can't, then he can tell the others what my end game is." The gunman stood up and glanced out the window, before raising his gun and pointing it at Wilson. The gunman smiled at Wilson and aimed. Wilson backed up and looked for a way out.

"Good-bye Dr. Wilson." The gunman fired, Wilson steadied himself for the impact but it never came. Chase threw himself in front on Wilson and took the bullet, he fell to the floor and grabbed his shoulder and screamed in pain. Wilson rummaged through the draws looking for morphine, he finally found some and a syringe. He injected Chase with the pain meds and grabbed some other things, like bandages and stuff to clean his wounds with before dropping to Chase's side.

"You're an idiot." Wilson said, his voice shaking. Chase stared at him and tried to smile, but with the pain it turned into a grimace.

"Couldn't let you die, House wouldn't forgive me." He whispered. Chase closed his eyes. Wilson shook his good shoulder.

"Stay awake Chase," Wilson begged as he started cleaning the wounds on Chase's head with the things he grabbed.

The gunman stared in disgust before turning back towards the window.

Chase opened one eye.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?" He asked. Wilson looked at the young doctor and sighed.

"I really don't know Chase." Chase closed his eye and groaned in pain, twisting around. Wilson noticed Chase sweating. Wilson put his hand on Chase's head. He was burning up. Wilson looked up at the gunman.

"We need water." Wilson begged. The gunman shook his head.

"If we don't get water Chase could die." Wilson yelled. The gunman turned around.

"My wife died, so can he." The gunman turned back towards the window. Wilsons eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at the gunmans back. He looked back at Chase who was looking at him.

"It's alright Wilson, I'll be fine." He whispered before he closed his eyes again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There I finished the chapter, sorry it took soooo long but I've been sick and with three assignments that were due this week, it was sorta hard.

Please, please, please review, I luv them. THANK YOU to all that have reviewed and added my story to their favourites.

Loads of Love,

HGP


	6. Phone call

Cameron dropped to the ground when she found out who screamed

Cameron dropped to the ground when she found out who screamed.

"W-why?" She stuttered. Foreman dropped to the ground beside and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright Cameron, the cops will get them out of it." Foreman said, but he didn't believe it himself, the gunman was going to kill them both.

Cuddy stood by Houses side.

"Its time we put pressure on the cops." She whispered to him. House nodded slowly, twirling his cane around in his hands.

"But how?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson felt Chases forehead again, he was still feverish, he had been unconscious for the last 10 minutes. He looked up at the gunman again.

"I know you don't care about Chase or anyone else, but he needs water." Wilson pleaded.

The gunman glared at Wilson before focusing on Chase. The gunman stared at Chase for a good 5 minutes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a mobile. The gunman chucked it to Wilson.

"Water and food, nothing else, no hints or saying what happened." He growled before focusing towards the window. Wilson shook as he dialed Houses number.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was slightly irritated when his phone started ringing. It was an unknown called i.d. He answered it.

"What?" He growled into it.

"_House it's Wilson."_ House looked at Cuddy alarmed. House put his phone on speaker.

"Wilson, what's happening? How's Chase?" House quickly asked, Cuddy, Cameron and Foreman stared at him in alarm.

"_Not good, he's feverish with a gunshot wound to his left shoulder and head injuries."_ Wilson answered. House heard a thud, a loud groan and what sounded like the phone changing hands.

"What happened?" House asked

"_Send up water and food to the clinic, and medical advice about what to do to keep Dr. Chase alive for a few more hours, or until I deal with him myself. Is that clear?"_ A new voice said.

"Who is this?" Cuddy asked, but was answered with dial tones, he had hung up.

Cameron looked at Cuddy and House.

"How are we supposed to help?" She whispered hoarsely. House shrugged. The sergeant who had heard everything on the phone conversation said.

"Can you write down the medical advice on a piece of paper so we can send it up with the food and water." Foreman nodded. The sergeant walked away.

"What did he mean when he said 'or until I deal with him myself.'?" Foreman asked. No- one answered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson groaned as the gunmans boot made contact with his kidney, and snatched the phone out of Wilsons hand. Wilson grabbed his stomach and barely heard what was said on the phone. The gunman crouched down next to Wilson.

"Next time you do as I say or I wont be so forgiving." He muttered angrily to Wilson before standing up and aiming a kick to Chase's side.

The young doctor groaned. Wilson looked down at him.

"The food and water and medical advice will be up shortly." The gunman growled to Wilson before resuming his place at the window.

Chase managed to open one eye.

"Water?" He gasped dryly, staring at Wilson, Wilson nodded and placed a hand on Chase's undamaged shoulder.

"Soon Chase." He said before Chase fell back unconscious. Wilson joined him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry it took so long, my computer wiped itself so everything we had is gone.

The reports at my school have been written so I might be able to write more frequently. I managed to get 4 NS's (Not satisfactory), 14 Ls (lows), 17 M (mediums) and 15 Hs (Highs)

Please please please Read and review, I love getting reviews.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

Lots of love

HGP


	7. Seizure

The gunman quickly turned around at the knock on the clinic door

The gunman quickly turned around at the knock on the clinic door. He strode over to Chase and Wilson, and pulled Chase up by the shoulder with the gunshot wound. Chase yelped as his arm burnt with pain.

"Open the door slightly." The gunman ordered Wilson, waving his gun around.

Wilson slowly walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief at who was standing there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Foreman finished writing the advice about what to do, and placed it into a basket with food, water and supplies needed for Chase's injuries.

Cuddy looked down at the basket and looked at everyone standing around her, their faces still pale.

They all glanced at the basket before looking towards the clinic.

The sergeant walked up and went to pick up the basket, when a cane hit his hand.

"I'm taking it up." House said.

The sergeant shook his head frantically.

"Sir that really isn't a good idea." Cuddy nodded in agreement.

"House let's not forget that the gunman came into the hospital looking for revenge on you also." Cuddy said firmly. House shrugged.

"The wombat and Wilson are up there, if I get dragged into it, then shoot the prick." House grinned as he quickly picked up the basket and quickly limped towards the clinic before the sergeant caught onto what was happening.

"Sir, wait….. don't." The sergeant yelled as he ran after to him, waving his arms.

The sergeant quickly turned and yelled

"Sharp shooters follow him, keep out of sight and if the gunman tries anything, shoot on sight."

Ten men nodded and ran after House.

House sighed as he saw the sharp shooters position themselves so the gunman wouldn't see.

House knocked on the door and heard a scuffle, a yelp and words being told before the door opened slightly.

House frowned as he saw Wilson's surprised face, bruised with some cuts and blood.

"House?" Wilson moaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The gunman's eyes opened in surprise as he heard Wilson say House.

The gunman dragged Chase to the door and shoved Wilson out of the way.

He pushed Chase into Wilson, causing them both to fall to the clinic room floor and pulled the door open wide.

House was standing there, leaning slightly on his cane. The gunman grinned evilly and pointed his gun at House.

"If you'd be so kind." The gunman laughed, gesturing House to go into the room. House shook his head.

"I'd rather not." House said returning the grin. The gunman went livid, he aimed at House and went to fire, but House stepped out of the way.

Gunshots rang out as ten people shot the gunman. The gunman had a look of surprise on his face as he fell to the ground.

"W-what? I h-had it p-planed p-perfectly." The gunman stuttered, blood flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

House looked down at him as the sharp shooters came running forward.

"Obviously not." House said, the gunman glared at him and gasped, his head rolling to one side, he didn't move anymore.

"House, help!" Wilson yelled out as he tried to help Chase. House quickly limped into the clinic room and stopped as he saw something on the floor.

Chase was writhing on the floor, he was having a seizure. Wilson was trying to hold him still. Chase's body flew around for a couple more seconds before going limp. Wilson felt for a pulse. He looked up at House in horror.

"No pulse."

"Prepare surgery 1!" House yelled out into the waiting room. The sharp shooters relayed that message into their walkie- talkies, to the sergeant, who told Cuddy.

Cameron and Foreman ran to the clinic to help Chase, Cuddy stayed behind long enough to tell a couple more nurses to prepare surgery 1.

The nurses nodded before running away.

Cuddy stood in the clinic waiting room as they wheeled Chase out on a stretcher towards the operating theatre, Cuddy followed slowly.

Its going to be a long wait, Cuddy thought as she lowered herself into a chair and held her head in her hands.


	8. He'll Live

Cameron raced up to the clinic with Foreman close at her heels

Cameron raced up to the clinic with Foreman close at her heels.

She shoved past House and stopped as she saw Chase's lifeless body on the ground being given CPR by Wilson.

"Where's the stretcher?!" House yelled out in the clinic waiting room

"Right here House." Foreman yelled back steering it into the Clinic room.

House, Foreman and Cameron walked over to Chase and Wilson.

"On the count of three lift him onto the stretcher. Cameron, you get on the stretcher with him and keep doing CPR." House ordered. Cameron nodded, tears threatening to spill.

"Ready, One…. Two…. Three!" Everyone lifted Chase onto the stretcher. Cameron climbed onto the stretcher and on top of Chase and continued CPR as they wheeled Chase to surgery 1.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where's the blood coming from?"

"The bullet nicked a blood vessel, House."

"That doesn't explain the seizures Cameron, does it?"

"It does if it nicked one close to a vein going to his brain!"

"Well, I guess that fits, except its in his shoulder, furthest away from the brain."

"Would you two stop bickering and stop that bleeding already!"

Silence was in the surgery theatre as they worked.

"Hang on I've got it."

A slow beeping filled the room, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's back." Foreman said relieved "And we managed to remove the bullet, and fix the ribs without major damage."

Cuddy looked up, eyes tearstained as Cameron left the operating theatre and sat next to her, letting her head drop against the wall behind her.

"So?" Cuddy asked. Cameron nodded and grinned weakly

"He made it and is going to make a full recovery."

Cuddy sighed in relief.

"Who was the gunman's wife?" Cameron asked suddenly. Cuddy looked down at her hands.

"Her name was Aleza Bishop." She muttered "She had pneumonia."

Cuddy stood up and looked at Cameron.

"I need to talk to the sergeant, and see how Wilson is going."

Cameron watched as Chase was wheeled out of surgery. House walked over and sat next to her before being joined by Foreman.

"Why?" Cameron asked "How? How did you miss it?" She asked angrily. Foreman looked at her skeptically.

"It had all the symptoms of the flu, it was flu season. It didn't show up in the blood test either." He argued. House stood up and walked away.

"Oh that's right; leave us to deal with your mess." Cameron yelled after him. House stopped for a few minutes before walking away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Wilson, how are you going?" House asked as he sat beside Wilsons bed.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" Wilson asked. House laughed as he leaned back into the chair.

"You're ribs."

"How's Chase?"

House looked down before standing up.

"He'll live." Was all House said before he walked out of the room.


	9. Aftermath

Foreman clipped the board back onto the end of the bed and stared at the occupant sadly

Foreman clipped the board back onto the end of the bed and stared at the occupant sadly.

It had been three days since the hostages were taken, Chase had been shot and brutally beaten up. Three days since he had flatlined and had to have emergency surgery.

He still hadn't woken up.

Foreman left the room and Wilson walked in.

Wilson was released two days ago from his bed, his broken ribs would heal in their own time.

Wilson lowered himself gingerly into the chair next to Chase's bed and looked over at the occupant.

House leaned against the doorway watching.

Cameron and Foreman walked towards House.

"Can we talk to you for a second House?" Cameron asked lowly. House watched Chase and Wilson.

"Its been a second." House said, waiting for them to go away.

"House. We really need to talk." Foreman said. House sighed theoretically and followed them.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Foreman and Cameron looked at each other.

"It's been three days and Chase still hasn't woken." House looked down at the floor.

"I know." Cameron shook her head.

"Why House?" House shrugged and walked back to Chase's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy watched as House argued with Cameron and Foreman before reluctantly following.

Cuddy walked towards Chase's room and wasn't surprised to see Wilson there.

"Still hasn't woken?" Cuddy asked quietly. Wilson shook his head and stood up slowly. He went to leave. Cuddy was blocking the doorway staring at Chase.

"Move please." Wilson asked impatiently. Cuddy still didn't move but her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

Wilson heard a groan behind him and quickly turned around. Bad idea, pain shot up through his ribs and made him stumble, Cuddy caught him and led him back over to the chair.

Chase had finally woken up and was staring at Cuddy and Wilson.

"How long I have been out?" He asked, Cuddy sighed in relief to that Australian accent again.

"3 days." Wilson said, clutching his side. Chase's eyes opened in amazement.

"Why? What happened? Where's the crazy gunman?" All the questions came rushing out at once.

Wilson looked up at Cuddy before calmly explaining what happened to Chase.

"You had a seizure and flat lined," Wilson started "The gunman is dead, but you had to have surgery to have the bullet removed and a couple of your ribs straightened so they join back properly."

Chase took it all in.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked, noting Wilsons hand clutching his side and his face full of pain.

"He kicked me in the side, cracked a couple of ribs."

Chase nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"Glad to see you awake Wombat." A voice came from the doorway, Chase looked over and saw House, Cameron and Foreman standing in the doorway, grinning.

He grinned back. Cuddy glared at House.

"Shouldn't you be doing you're rounds?" She asked.

Chase sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, everything was slowly getting back to normal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And that is it my friendly readers, but don't worry for you that like CSI I will be writing one very soon about Greg.

Please read and review, I love reviews and Thank you to all that have reviewed so far.

Loads of love

HGP


	10. Disclaimer

Foreman clipped the board back onto the end of the bed and stared at the occupant sadly

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Chase, Cuddy, Wilson, House, Foreman or Cameron

Crazy gunman and the woman with the flu at the start are products of my own head,

The rest are owned by the person that made House and the station that shows it.


End file.
